


Sh***y Argentine Boy

by xerxes_diva



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Japan National Team, M/M, Mentioned Ushijima Wakatoshi, Mentioned Yaku Morisuke, One sided AtsuHina, POV Miya Atsumu, Post-Time Skip, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xerxes_diva/pseuds/xerxes_diva
Summary: Something big's about to go down, Atsumu feels it in his bones.He just didn't expect what it was.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 139





	Sh***y Argentine Boy

Something big's about to go down, Atsumu feels it in his bones. As the he and the rest of the National Team walk through the corridor toward the court, they hear the crowd's noise getting louder. It makes him even more pumped up. They are about to face this Olympics' favorite team to win after all.

He knows that the legendary Blanco is helming the team. He also knows their setter was originally from Japan and had himself naturalized. (Waka-kun spoke about how he should've gone to Shiratorizawa. Tobio-kun just has this constipated look on his face everytime the man was mentioned. Sho-kun, his lovely Sho-kun, for reasons unkown, beams so bright whenever he hears his name. Tch. Who the fuck names their son after a fish?)

The lights in the Ariake Arena are blinding. But Atsumu sees the Argentine contingent approach their side of the court. He feels himself shake with anticipation.

He faintly hears Tobio-kun's "Hinata bokeeee!" as he watches the wispy haired setter walk toward Sho-kun, who's already halfway from the net, in a sort of detached way. He's not surprised. Sho-kun could be very friendly, even with teams they are up against.

The blond man turns toward Iwaizumi-san. He sees their trainer pinch the bridge of his nose while his other hand grips Kageyama's shoulder, to restrain him.

Detachment turns to horror as he sees Oikawa (that's his name right? Right? Ugh whatever!) engulf Sho-kun in a bear hug and gives him a -- what the fuck -- did he just fuckin' kiss Sho-kun on the fuckin' lips?!

He grabs the person next him and shakes them. (Thank fuck it's Aran-senpai though. If it had been Yaku-san, he would've been grievously injured even before the game started.)

"What in th' feck is goin' on? Why er ye lettin' Sho-kun fraternize with th' enemy!" Atsumu yells at the poor man's face, fists on the other's jersey.

Aran rolls his eyes in response. He knows how overly dramatic his kouhai could be.

"Hinata did mention he has a boyfriend right?", Aran says patiently, while gently untangling the blond man's fingers from his jersey.

"He's not exactly fraternizing with the enemy if they've been together for the past four years or so", chimes Iwaizumi-san.

The rest of the team agree, even Kageyama, though he is gritting his teeth.

Hinata finally comes back, with an otherworldly glow to his face, then turns sheepish. "I'm sorry. Tooru-san and I just wanted to wish each other luck", he says as he rubs his neck.

"Boke! You two could've done that in private instead of in front of the whole world!"

The orange haired man's ears turn red. "You're just jealous 'cause you're single Bakayama!"

Bokuto almost misses Atsumu walking away from the group and toward the South Americans.

"Hey hey hey Tsum-Tsum! Where do you think you're going?"

"'M just gonna pummel tha' shitty Argentine boy t' a bloody pulp, the feckin' menace."

The silver haired man loops his beefy arms around Atsumu's, effectively stopping him from stomping over toward the other team.

"Tsum-Tsum, don't embarrass us!" Bokuto laughs out loud. "Why don't you just do that in the game, eh?"

Still fuming, Atsumu silently agrees. Now if he could only get Coach Hibarida to put him in the game instead of Tobio-kun.

**Author's Note:**

> The title was taken directly from and inspired by this [ artwork.](https://www.instagram.com/p/CC6QAPBgSpp/?igshid=1bn7valqo7yqm)


End file.
